La Popularidad o Tu?
by Ale Horan
Summary: lo unico que sakura kinomoto tiene es la popularidad y a sacrificado todo por eso, hasta el amor, por eso tiene a su novio Daisuke, pero solo para ser mas popular, pero..y el nuevo estudiante? que es este sentimiento? UA
1. Presentación

**La Popularidad o Tu?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captoe Sakura le pertenecen a Clamp.**

**Capitulo 1: Presentacion**

**Por: Li Ale**

El sonido de un telefono se escucha en la casa de los Kinomoto, mas especificamente en el cuarto de la adolescente Sakura Kinomoto

-Bueno?-dijo la adormilada joven

-Sakuritaa, hoy es el primer dia de clases-hablo una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular-supuse que te ibas a quedar dormida asi que decidi llamarte, no puedes llegar tarde el primer dia

-Gracias Tommy, quieres que vayamos juntas?-prepuso la adolescente.

-Lo siento Saku, pero me voy con Eriol-dijo Tomoy- ademas…tu no tienes que ir con Fujiwara?

-Oh cierto-dijo recordando Sakura-me habia olvidado de Daisuke.

-Saku-dijo con voz preocupada su amiga-porque sigues con el, sit u sabes bien que no lo amas.

Otra vez no Tomoyo-dijo un poco molesta-Tu sabes bien que tenemos que estar juntos, si no los estamos alguien podria pasarnos en popularidad, y eso no lo puedo permitir

-Sakurita, deberias dejar de pensar en la popularidad-dijo-deberias comenzar a pensar en ti.

-Tommy, tu sabes bien que estoy pensando en mi, no se que haria si no fuera popular, tu eres una de las pocas que en serio me conoce, sabes que no soy una hueca como las otras, pero no puedo dejar que nadie me arrebate la popularidad y menos ahora que comenzamos en el insitituto, la popularidad es lo unico que tengo

-Pero Sakur..

-Basta Tomoyo, dejemos esta conversacion, ademas Daisuke ya debe estar viniendo, asi que debo alistarme, nos vemos en el instituto.

-Esta bien Saku, pero piensa en lo que te dije

-Eta bien Tommy.

Asi corto la comunicacion la castaña, media hora despues Sakura bajo a tomar el desayuno con su hermano y su padre

-Buenos dias Papa, Buenos dias Touya-luego se acerco a la foto de una joven muy Hermosa-Buenos dias Mama

-Buenos dias hija,estas nerviosa port u primer dia en el instituto?

-La verdad es que un poco.

-Monstruo si quieres Yuki y yo te podemos acompañar

-Gracuas hermano, pero Daisuke me vendra a buscar-dijo-y NO SOY UN MONSTRUO-dijo dandole una patada

-Ese inutil no me agrada

-No le digas inutil.

-Touya, por favor no insultes al novio de tu Hermana

-No entiendo como dejas que el monstruo salga con ese tipo-dijo molesto-se nota que lo unico que quiere es sobrepasarse con ella.

-Touya, ya te dije que no hables mal de Daisuke, ademas…

Pero el sonido del timbre los interrumpio

-Ahi esta, ya me voy, adios papa,Touya

-Adios monstruo

-Hasta luego hija

La oji-verde fue a abrir la puerta, donde se encontraba su Nuevo novio Daisuke

-Buenos dias Daisuke

-Buenos dias Sakura, nos vamos

-Si, claro

Los dos jovenes se metieron a un Ferrari y se fueron, hacia el instituto, en donde solo importaba una cosa, la popularidad, con eso te definien o eras popular, o no eras nadie.

**N.A: Holaa aqui traigo una nueva historia, son las 3:23 a.m.y bueno, esta historia la tengo en mi mente desde hace algunos meses, tuve muchas ideas para el titulo, hasta que se quedo con este. Bueno el capitulo es bastante corto, ya que es algo asi como un prologo, a los chicos que leen Mi Nueva Vida en Hong Kong, les prometo actualizar maximo en 2 dias, ya sabran la razon cuando suba el cuarto capitulo. Espero sus reviews, y asi facil actualize mas rapido, porque eso es lo que me da ganas de escribir, los veo en el proximo capitulo, donde saldra el perfecto de Li Syaoran.**


	2. Presentacion 2

**La Popularidad o Tu?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captoe Sakura le pertenecen a Clamp.**

**Capitulo 2: Presentacion 2**

**Por: Li Ale**

En una casa, más bien mansión, ya se puede escuchar el ajetreo del primer día de universidad e instituto de los 5 jóvenes, 4 chicos y un chico, la familia Li siempre tenía problemas ese día, por las 4 jóvenes siempre revoloteaban toda la mañana, el joven si era bastante calmado y guapo a decir verdad, se acababan de cambiar de ciudad y el chico iba a ir al instituto que estaba más cerca, esperaba que esta vez sea diferente, ya que estaba bastante acostumbrado a las chicas que hacían todo por salir con el, pero si lo lograban, que era casi imposible, las chicas se decepcionaban, ya que el chico era verdaderamente timido.

-Espero encontrar a una chica que me quiero por quien soy y no por mi físico o por el dinero.

Eso era lo único que espera el chico.

El no era de los chicos que les gustaba jugar con las mujeres porque vivía con 5, en un ambiente bastante…feminista…era el único hombre de la casa, exceptuando a su mayordomo Wei, que era como un padre para el, ya que su padre murió cuando el era un bebe.

Como repito ya había tenido algunas novias, pero ninguna lo quería por su personalidad, algunas solo querían su dinero o un revolcón, pero no conseguían nada de el, así que se aburrían y lo dejaban.

-Syaoran, que bueno que te hayas levantado- le dijo su madre Ieran Li

-Mama, como quieres que no me levante, con el ruido que hacen estas revoltosas

-Syaooo, nosotras sabemos que nos amas

-Si, no podrías vivir sin nosotras lobito

-Eres nuestro bebe, hermanito

-Y siempre va a hacer así

-Bueno mejor me voy, me dan dolor de cabeza

-Que tengas un buen dia hijo

-Buen dia lobitoo

-No nos extrañes tanto

-Te queremos

Esos eran algunas de las cosas que le decían su extraña familia , pero las amaba de todas maneras.

Se fue al primer día de instituto con una sola idea en la cabeza, conseguir a una chica que lo ame, y que el ame de igual manera, y la tendría que encontrar, cueste lo que le cueste.

**N.A: Holaa, bueno esta también es un presentación, ya que me voy de viaje mañana en la madrugada así que no tengo tiempo para hacer un capitulo más. Espero que dejen reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

Respuesta de reviews:

VaaleePuki: Hola, la continue super rápido ya que no es muy larga, espero que te guste, besos.

Jannettcita: Hola, como veras aquí no sale Sakura, pero en el próximo se vera como se llevan los dos protagonistas. Espero que te guste, bye.

Princessmalfoy10: Holii, espero que te guste el cap, como ya dije no es muy grande, pero intente hacer lo mejor que pude bajo estrés de viaje.


	3. Encuentro

**La Popularidad o Tu?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a Clamp.**

**Capitulo 3: Encuentro**

**Por: Li Ale**

Syaoran estaba caminando mientras buscaba su salón mientras Sakura estaba con Daisuke y atrás de ellos venían Tomoyo Y Eriol, la segunda pareja más popular del instituto, aunque ellos si estaban enamorados, cuando los cuatro pasaron por el pasillo donde estaba el ambarino, todos abrieron un espacio para que pudieran pasar excepto el ambarino que no sabia que tenia que hacerlo y estaba muy distraído, y ahí fue cuando ambos castaños chocaron y los dos cayeron en diferentes lados y sentados.

-Mira por donde andas perdedor-dijo Sakura, que todavía no había mirado al causante de su caída.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Syaoran mientras se paraba y le tendía la mano para que ella también se parara, cuando Sakura miro al portador de esa mano, quedó en shock, nunca había visto unos ojos tan lindo, ni esos cabellos tan sexys que caían en toda su frente y ni hablar de esos rasgos que..

-Sakura, estas bien?-pregunto Daisuke empujando a Sakura-espero que este idiota no te haya hecho daño.

En ese momento salió de su ensoñación

-No, no te preocupes Daisuke estoy bien-dijo recibiendo l mano que le brindaba su novio

Syaron también estaba perplejo, ya que esa chica era una de las mas bonitas que habia visto, pero a el también lo sacaron de su ensoñación

-Hey, tu nerd, eres nuevo no? Que tal si te enseño las reglas aquí-dijo Daisuke mientras lo levantaba del cuello de su camisa.

-Lo s…

-Daisuke, dejalo-dijo Sakura- ya lo dijiste es nuevo, no sabe las reglas.

-Esta bien, perdedor-dijo Daisuke-por esta vez te salvaste

Syaoran articuló un Gracias a Sakura, y ella le sonrió sin que Daisuke se diera cuenta, pero cierta pareja si se dio cuenta, y Sakura no era de sonreírle a alguien, menos si era nuevo, y menos si la hizo caer.

Syaoran encontró su clase, y estaba en la misma que Sakura, y sus dos amigos, y no con el tipo matón que quería golpearlo. Se tuvo que presentar en frente de todos y se sentó detrás de Sakura, bueno por lo menos ya sabia su nombre, y eso mismo pensaba Sakura sobre el. En el receso Syaoran se sentó con un chico que conoció de su salón, su nombre era Yamazaki, y había sido muy bueno con el, también estaba sentada ahí su novia Chiharu, y dos de sus amigas Rika Y Naoko con sus respectivos novios. Cuando Syaoran fue a comprar algo un grupo de chicas se acerco a el, ya era costumbre para el, se presentaban y le daban sus números sin que el se los pidiera, pero lo que el no sabia es que cierta castaña veía todo eso y en su interior sentía celos, aunque claramente no lo iba a aceptar, pero otra personas si se dio cuenta como miraba al ambarino.

Cuando ya era salida, Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron juntas porque Eriol tenia que quedarse a futbol y Sakura le dijo a Daisuke que se iba con Tomoyo, así que las dos chicas conversaban y Tomoyo invito a su prima y mejor amiga a su casa.

Cuando llegaron, comieron y luego fueron al cuarto de Tomoyo a hablar como siempre hacían.

-Sakurita, conocías al chico que te hizo caer en la mañana?

-No, Tommy, ay lo dije, es obviamente nuevo (era demasiado guapo para no notarlo antes)

-Ah si, supongo que tienes razón, además se esta haciendo popular muy rápido, debe ser porque es muy guapo

-Tomoyo, no deberías hablar así, no te olvides de Eriol.

-Saku, tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para mi Eri, pero tu si puedes fijarte en el

-Tomoyo, yo tengo a Daisuke

-Pero Sakuritaa, tu no lo quieres y el tampoco a ti. Ustedes son amigos desde hace años Sakura, el es bueno, pero no es para ti, no me sorprendería encontrarlo besuqueándose con alguna otra chica.

-No tienes pruebas para decir eso, ya deja de criticar a mi novio sin pruebas

-Sakura yo se lo que te digo, no quería decirte esto, pero Eriol lo…

Tomoyo no pudo seguir porque el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de texo

_De Daisuke:_

_Sakura, ya no podemos continuar con esto, los dos sabemos que no sentimos nada, encontré a alguien que quiero, espero que tu también encuentres pronto a ese alguien._

-Supongo que tenias razón, Daisuke termino conmigo- dijo Sakura agachando su cabeza, y no era que estuviera triste por Daisuke, estaba feliz por el, si era su amigo, pero ahora seria la chica solterona, aunque tal vez podría sacarle provecho a eso.

**N.A: Holaaa, siento mucho la tardanzaa, pero como explique en mi otra historia, se me habia ido la inspiración, pero volvi, se que el capitulo es corto pero es lo único que pude hacer, por como ya dije la falta de inspiración y que estoy castigada y "no puedo tocar la computadora", pero intentare seguir con la historia lo mas rápido que pueda. Por cierto, si quieren podrían darme algunas ideas para esta historia en un inbox, porque es enserio lo de mi falta de inspiración, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que espero sea pronto**

**Reviews**:

-jannettcita: Holii, perdón por la demora, espero que te guste el cap, besos.

-nymph-fire: Holaa, espero que disfrutes el cap y perdón por la tardanza, chau.

-VaaleeM8: Wolaa, perdón por la tardanzaaa, que te guste el cap, adiós.

-Princessmalfoy10: Woli, perdón por la demora, enserioo, espero que te guste el cap, besos.

-p.e: Holii, sorry por la demora, y el cap sigue siendo corto, bueno no tanto, pero intentare hacerlos mas largos para la próxima, chau.

-midorihikaru: Holaa, gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te guste el cap, bye.

-Elsa Karina- onii-chan: Wolii, perdón por la demoraaa, espero que el cap te gustee, chau.


End file.
